


Wolf's Ruby

by JadeQuinzell



Series: Dragon Age Apocalypse [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeQuinzell/pseuds/JadeQuinzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris, an elf and former Tevinter slave, finds and saves a young slave girl. Can these two former slaves heal each other or will their pasts tear them apart? What will their roles be in the war against Fen'Harel?</p>
<p>Part of the Dragon Age Apocalypse series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Note: First off I don't own anything Dragon Age related it's owned by Bioware. Secondly this fic is part of my Dragon Age: Apocalypse series. The series as a whole is a continuation of Inquisition consisting of: Wolf's Ruby (centered around Fenris....cause he's sexy) which starts during the events of Tresspasser and continues on from there, Lion's Jade (centered around Cullen and Levellan starts after Tresspasser), Champion's Amber (FemHawke and Anders centered starts during Tresspasser), King's Sapphire (Alistair and Elissa centered starts after Tresspasser) and finally Dragon Age: Apocalypse itself which will have it's own protagonist and feature the other characters as well.
> 
> Side note: I haven't written in years but Dragon Age has inspired me to get back into writing. This chapter may not be the best written but hopefully it will get better as I get back in the groove.

Fenris pulls his sword out of the slaver's side when he heard a scream somewhere in the caves. Fenris frowned having already searched the entire cave. He ran his gauntleted hand over the walls and came to a bookcase where he felt a breeze. As another scream echoed in the caves he threw the bookcase down and ran inside the secret room bringing his sword down on the slaver cutting clean through his neck. He drops his sword and approaches the young woman. It doesn't take a genius to know what the slaver was doing to her. The girl whimpers and moves away from him when he kneels next to her causing the ropes around her wrists to dig in painfully. "I will not harm you." He said removing his clawed gauntlets and setting them aside to make her more comfortable

"Are....are you my master now?" Ruby eyes looked up at him fearfully

Fenris frowned "No. You are free now." he said reaching over to untie her wrists. He could have easily cut the ropes with his dagger but he didn't see the need to frighten the girl anymore.

"Free." she repeated softly rubbing her bleeding wrists when she was freed.

Fenris easily picked the girl up leaving his sword and gauntlets on the cave floor. The girl struggled and gave a shriek but he held her tight as he made his way through the cave to the exit. By the time they were out of the cave she had given up her struggling and was now covering her eyes with her hand. Fenris set her down on a rock near the entrance. He pulled his dagger out of his armor and handed it to her. "Stay here I'll be back for you. Use the dagger to defend yourself if a wolf comes."

By the time Fenris finished ransacking the cave night was beginning to fall. He put the bags down on the ground next to the girl causing her to give a startled shriek "There was a river over that hill we will make camp for the night there." He had no intention of asking her to camp at the cave he wouldn't do that to another slave. "Can you walk?" he asked as he hoisted both bags onto his shoulder.

"Yes." she said quietly as she stood. She wavered a minute but steadied herself with a hand on the rock.

Fenris holds his hand out to her "I will help you, it's not far."

She looks at his hand covered in his clawed gauntlet then up into his eyes. Slowly she takes a few steps towards him and puts her hand on his bicep gripping it tightly. Slowly they make their way over the hill and down to the river. By the time they make it to the river it is completely dark and they would be unable to see if it wasn't for Fenris' lyrium markings lighting up. She sat down on a rock and watched as he began to make camp clutching the dagger he gave her tightly.

Fenris finished setting up the single tent and bedroll before tossing her a blanket and some clothing. "Bathe in the river then I will bandage any wounds."

She slid off the rock and started towards the river but stopped suddenly. "Why are you helping me?"

Fenris looked up from the fire he was starting "I was a slave once."

"Thank you Ser Elf." She said

"Fenris." he said as he stood up "I'm going to find game I will not be far."

"Thank you Fenris." She said as she disappeared behind a bush.

Fenris waited until her heard the splash of water before he left the camp in search of game. It didn't take long for him to find and kill a ram and bring it back to camp. When the girl returned to camp he was already cooking the meat over the fire. He looked up and felt his cheeks flush red when he noticed that she hadn't put on all the clothes only wearing the shirt with a belt to keep it tight around her leaving most of her legs bare. She threw the other clothes in the fire looking at them with hate and disgust. He didn't blame her not after what he had seen one of her masters doing to her. She sat down next to him and stared into the fire "Maya." She said as she held his dagger out to him.

He took the dagger and slid it into a loop on the inside of her boot "Keep it." he said gruffly before grabbing one of the packs and pulling out medical supplies. He poured alcohol on a rag and turned to her. He took his bare hand and gently tilted her chin up before he wiped at the cuts on her face. She hissed as the alcohol burned but otherwise stayed still until he finished bandaging her up. He pulled the meat off the fire and handed her some "Eat you need your strength."

They ate in silence for a few moments and Fenris noticed Maya staring at him "Do you want something?" He asked

"Your markings aren't normal are they?" she asked softly

Fenris glared at the fire "My former master had lyrium burned into my skin."

She placed a gentle hand on his arm "I'm sorry."

Fenris frowned at her comment. She was sorry about his lyrium markings when she had clearing been beaten and raped. "You were treated worse."

Maya let her hand drop and looked away "Torture is torture. Thank you for saving me. What will you do with me now?"

Fenris pulled a letter out of his armor and handed it to her "I'm taking you to Kirkwall in the Free Marches. I have a friend who can contact Anders."

Maya read the letter and swallowed hard "You knew my brother?"

Fenris poked at the fire with a stick "Yes."

Maya's eyes lit up "What was he like? Did he really blow up the Kirkwall Chantry?"

Fenris frowned as he looked at her "You speak as if you've never met him."

"I haven't. He was taken to the Ferelden Circle before I was born." Maya sighed "You don't like him."

Fenris looked back at the fire "It's complicated." He motioned to the tent "You should sleep."

Maya glanced towards the tent then back at him "Where will you be?"

Fenris pointed at a blanket on the edge of the camp "I don't take advantage of women."

Maya stood up and put her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Don't." Fenris said getting up "Don't let your fear control you."

Maya watched as he moved to his blanket and placed his sword against a tree. She heard the hiss of pain when he removed his armor leaving him in his shirt and pants. She didn't know when she moved but she found herself next to him with her hand on his arm using magic she hadn't used in years to ease his pain. "You're in pain."  
she whispered

Fenris gasped when he felt the magic flow through him easing the pain "You're a mage."

Maya swayed slightly feeling weak from the use of magic "I...haven't..." her sentence was cut off as she fainted.

Fenris quickly reacted and caught her before she could hit the ground. He easily hoisted her up and carried her to the tent. He laid her down and pulled the blanket up around her. "Stupid mage." he muttered as he left the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenris woke up to the sound of screaming and immediately grabbed his sword before he realized the sound was coming from the tent. He walked over to the tent and went inside to see Maya hugging her legs and crying. "You're safe. They can't hurt you anymore." he said softly as he sat next to her.

Maya launched herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and sobbed against his chest. "I'm sorry." She said a few minutes later as she pulled away and wiped tears off her cheeks.

Fenris took the edge of the blanket and wiped her tears away "It took me years to learn how to be when I was free. You will learn to live again." He didn't know why he was telling her this. 

Maya nodded "Thank you. I.....how do I get to Kirkwall?"

Fenris frowned "I'm taking you there."

Maya looked away "You've done so much for me already. I can manage."

Fenris shook his head "It's not safe for a woman to travel alone. You'll be enslaved again. I will take you to Varric."

Maya looked back at him "What do you want in return?"

Fenris frowned "Nothing other then seeing you safely with your brother...and sister."

Maya gave him a curious look "Anders is married? What Chantry clerk would perform a wedding for him?"

Fenris nodded "Hawke and him have been together for ten years now. She would consider you her sister."

Maya studied his face for a moment "He took her from you didn't he?"

Fenris gave her a shocked look before schooling his features "I broke her heart she was free to move on to whomever she wished."

Maya started packing up the tent "Do you still love her?"

Fenris thought for a moment "Not the same way."

Maya was silent for a moment "Where are we headed today?"

Fenris moved out of the tent and helped her out before moving to pack it up "We'll make our way to Denerim. There is someone there that can get a message to Varric."

Maya held out some cheese and bread to him from their packs "Who's your friend?"

Fenris took the food and nodded his thanks "He's not a friend just someone I met in Kirkwall. King Alistair Theirin."

Maya chocked on her bread "You know the king?"

Fenris shook his head "I met him briefly when he was in Kirkwall. He will.....sympathize with you."

Maya watched as he finished packing "How so?"

Fenris placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded in the direction they would head "His wife is a mage."

Maya followed behind him "Will a Tevinter Elf be welcome in Denerim?"

Fenris turned to look at her barely missing the tree branch in front of him "How did you know I was from Tevinter?"

Maya moved past him "You curse in Tevene." She said simply giving him a small smile

Fenris moved the branch out of his way and took the lead again "Where did you learn Tevene?"

Maya shrugged "One of my masters was from Tevinter."

Fenris mentally cursed "I'm sorry."

Maya smiled "You don't have to keep apologizing Fen. You're a former slave yourself you know what that feels like I know you wouldn't say something to upset me."

Fenris and Maya traveled silently for a long time when they stopped to rest. Maya sat against a boulder and took a sip of water before tossing it to Fenris. "Are you tired?" she asked

Fenris shook his head "You need to rest."

Maya gave him a reassuring smile "I'm fine Fen."

Fenris frowned that was the second time she had called him that "You're still injured."

Maya looked down at the ground and sighed "I'm not about to break Fen."

Fenris picked their packs up "Why do you call me that?"

Maya touched his arm gently "Don't they give nicknames in Tevinter?"

Fenris shrugged "Varric called me the Broody Elf."

"You brood? Never." She said teasingly as they walked

Fenris gave her an annoyed look "I don't brood."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two former slaves spent three weeks making their way to the Ferelden capital. Fenris had spent the time during their walks telling her of his travels with Hawke and tried not to belittle her brother too much. Maya, in return, shared stories of her childhood and her time in the Circle. He'd never admit it to Anders but he was beginning to see why mages feared Templars. They had stopped at a small creek and Maya was now washing their clothing while he sat on a boulder guarding her. He once again found his gaze shifting to her and admiring her good looks. He shook his head to clear his thoughts sure she was beautiful but she'd been through enough without having her rescuer ogling her.

"Is something wrong Fen?" Maya asked as she hung their clothing over branches to dry.

Fenris glanced over at her "You look tired."

Maya nodded sitting next to him on the boulder "I'll be fine."

Fenris frowned "You've been looking tired for a few days now. Are you not sleeping?"

"As if you'd let us leave camp if I hadn't..." Her voice trailed off as she ran towards the bushes.

Fenris cursed in every language he knew as he made his way toward her. A distant memory of his mother helping a pregnant woman flew into his mind and he knew in an instant what was wrong with Maya. He knelt next to her and pulled her blonde hair back and held it out of her way. "We're camping here tonight." He said softly

Maya nodded weakly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I hate them."

Fenris gently brushed her hair out of her face "How long have you known?"

Maya looked up at him "Before I met you."

Fenris frowned and growled in annoyance "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maya looked away "I didn't trust you...ma atishan." She added the last part softly

It was Fenris' turn to look away. Had she just called him her safe place? Does that mean she trusts him now? "You should lie down." He finally said as he helped her stand

Maya slowly followed him back to camp and watched as he set up the tent for her. "It's not that late we can travel more."

Fenris glared up at her "You and the child need rest."

Maya sighed in defeat walking over to the tent she stopped before entering and turned to Fenris "I don't want to burden you."

Fenris looked away before she could see the blush on his face "You're no burden."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenris awoke to the smell of meat cooking on the fire. He mentally cursed for having fallen asleep as he brought his hand up to brush his hair out of his face. That was when he noticed the blanket around him and the lack of gauntlets. He looked over to the fire to see Maya tending to the meat. He frowned when he realized that she had to have hunted the animal herself. "If you were hungry you should have woken me up." he said grumpily

Maya turned and gave him a smile "You really hate letting people take care of you don't you?"

Fenris walked over to her and sat down "You shouldn't have left camp it's dangerous."

Maya handed him some meat "You did teach me how to defend myself without magic Fen." She said pointing towards the sais he had bought her and the dagger he had given her when they'd met.

Fenris glared at her "It's not safe out there."

Maya smiled at him "I'm safe as long as I'm with you."

Fenris felt his face burn and looked away "You should eat."

Maya took some meat off the fire "We'll be in Denerim in two days where will we go after that?"

Fenris looked up at the stars "We're staying in Denerim. I'll tell Varric to send Hawke and Anders there."

Maya frowned "I thought you were taking me to Kirkwall."

Fenris glanced at her "Going to the Free Marches in your condition is a bad idea."

Maya looked away "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner I just.....I was afraid you'd abandon me."

Fenris shook his head "Hawke would kill me."

Maya sighed "Is she the only reason that you stayed Amatus?"

Fenris looked away "I'm a former slave and an elf I have nothing to offer you or the child."

Maya got up and stretched "Mmm I never noticed the handsome warrior was an elf." She said rolling her eyes. She walked towards her tent sighing "I'd never ask you or anyone to put up with me. I'm damaged goods." She said before going into the tent

Fenris cursed and dug his fingers into the ground. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like she was 'damaged goods'. He had felt that way it was what caused him to leave Hawke he didn't feel worthy of her love. "Kaffas." He growled out throwing a rock into the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Maya got up the sun had long since been out. When she walked to the fire she noticed some food already prepared and several flowers next to it. She smiled at his silent apology and looked around for him but saw nothing. She sat down by the fire and began eating wondering where Fenris had gone.

It was three days before Fenris reappeared in the clearing. He leaned against a tree wearily dropping his bag only to have a dagger embed itself in the tree mere inches from his head. He looked up to see ruby eyes glaring at him with a pained expression. "You left me."

Fenris flinched at the pain in her voice and eyes and pulled the dagger out of the tree "I'm sorry Mai."

Maya shifted uncomfortably unable to keep her anger when he looked at her like that "Why are you back?"

"For you." Fenris said simply grabbing the bag and moving to her side. He placed the dagger back into her hand "I went ahead to Denerim for supplies."

Maya turned from him "Why? We could have made the journey together. Or did you not want to be seen in the city with a broken shemlin."

Fenris turned her to face him his eyes fierce with anger "You are not broken." He moved to the pack and pulled out a beautiful dress and handed it to her. "Change. The King's men will be here soon."

"So you're passing me off to King Alistair's men?" Maya hissed

Before Fenris could answer several guards showed up on horseback. "You've done your job elf. We can take the lady to his Majesty." the lead guard said getting off his horse.

"I'm not going anywhere without ma atishan." Maya said as she stepped away from the guard fearfully.

"What do we have here boys? An elvan loving whore." the guard said as he approached Maya

"Get away from her." Fenris snarled 

Maya shook her head "Fen no!" She said as she grabbed the man's arm to stop him from pulling out his sword.

The guard yanked his arm free with enough force to cause Maya to fall to the ground. Fenris snarled and reached for his sword but was stopped when an arrow struck the guard in the shoulder. "Leave him alone." a stern female voice said as she walked into the clearing. Her bow was drawn with another arrow ready to fly and a staff tied to her back. She was wearing armor under a hooded cloak and her sapphire eyes glared at the guard. "Help her up." She said looking at Fenris. She glanced back at the guard "The King will want to hear about you mistreating elves and their families."

The guard glared at her "Do you honestly think the king will believe an elf, his whore and an apostate over his own guard?"

The woman pulled her hood down allowing her long blonde hair to fall over her shoulder "I have a feeling he'll believe his wife over you."

The other guards scrambled off their horses and bowed "Your Majesty!" they said in unison.

Elissa motioned for them to get up "Clap him in irons and take him to my husband as fast as you can. Leave us two horses and we will follow shortly. If I find he has escaped justice I will deal with all of you." her voice held an ice that didn't show in her eyes.

"Yes your majesty." A young man said as he motioned for the others to follow the queen's orders. "It's good to have you home your Majesty. King Alistair has missed you."

Elissa smiled "Tell him I'll be there soon."

Fenris sat with Maya and watched as the guards left the only thing keeping him from killing the guard was Maya's hand on his arm. When the guards were gone Elissa turned to them and knelt in front of Maya. "I want to make sure everything is alright." Elissa said before Maya and Fenris both felt the magic flowing from her. Elissa smiled up at her "You and your baby are fine."

Maya let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. "You knew he hated elves didn't you?" She asked turning to Fenris

Fenris nodded "King Alistair suspected but had no proof. When I asked for help getting you to Denerim safely he asked for this in return." Fenris said

Maya looked down at her lap "You were getting help for me....Fen I..."

Fenris put his hand on her hand it looked so small compared to his gauntlet covered hand "Don't. I should have told you what I was planning."

Elissa cleared her throat "If you two lovebirds are done I'd like to get home sooner rather then later."

Maya flushed "We're not.." She trailed off

Fenris pulled her up "Come vhenan'ara we're keeping the queen waiting."

Maya stared at him while Elissa giggled "Maybe the two of you are closer then you think."

Within the hour they were on horseback traveling slowly towards Denerim. Maya laid her head on Fenris' back as they traveled "Did you mean it?"

Fenris thought for a moment "I find myself attracted to you."

Maya frowned "I have a feeling Anders is going to LOVE this."

Fenris chuckled "The mage dislikes everything I do. Caring for his sister will just be another thing for him to complain to Hawke about."

Maya sighed "What about the baby?"

Fenris shrugged "That's entirely up to you."

Maya tightened her grip around him "I feel safe with you...Leto." 

Fenris smiled slightly. The only other person he can remember calling him Leto was his estranged sister and he had hated it then. But now hearing that name said by Maya it made him smile "Good." he said gruffly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They traveled slowly so as not to cause harm to Maya or the child. It took them three days to reach Denerim. They slipped into the palace during the night and put the horses in the stable. Maya leaned against the wall of the stables and watched as Fenris put their horse up "You look tired amatus."

Fenris glanced up at her and sighed. His eyes roamed her body and he quickly turned away "It's late vhenan."

Maya smiled as Elissa approached them "Come you will be my honored guests at the palace."

Maya bowed "You needn't go to any trouble my queen."

Elissa waved off her comment "Your brother is my cousin's lover we're practically family."

Maya and Fenris shared an amused look as they followed the queen into the palace. They followed her down the halls hearing gasps from servants at the newly arrived queen. They stopped in front of two large doors and the guards immediately opened them allowing the three to enter. "I said I didn't want to be disturbed. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Alistair complained from his desk

"They like me better." Elissa said teasingly as she strode towards him.

Alistair shot up from his desk and nearly ran to her pulling her against him as his lips crushed hers. They were like that for a few seconds before Fenris cleared his throat. The couple pulled apart and Alistair rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Sorry. I see our plan worked out better then expected."

Fenris nodded "Your wife kindly escorted us here."

Alistair looked from Fenris to Maya "This must be your bond-mate. I hear congratulations are in order for your impending child."

Elissa quirked her brow at the couple while Maya looked at the floor as her face turned red "Thank you." Fenris replied

Alistair looked between the couple and his wife "Did I miss something?"

Elissa put her hand on his arm "Nothing love. They will be staying with us for the time being. Oh you will make Anders welcome when he comes won't you? He is a fellow Warden." She pouted cutely up at her husband.

Alistair frowned "The loudmouth mage that abandoned the Wardens and then blew up a Chantry? Sure why not? He can blow up the palace Chantry."

Elissa pouted "Please? For me?"

Alistair sighed "Fine."

"The Templars deserved what they got at Kirkwall." Maya said bitterly

Elissa put her hand on Alistair's arm and squeezed before he could protest. "Don't upset her dear."

Maya leaned against Fenris and stifled a yawn "I don't want my brother coming to cause problems."

Elissa shook her head "He won't. Now let's get you to your room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maya watched as Fenris paced around the room. She was laying on the bed already in her night shift while he was in his trousers and shirt pacing. She sighed knowing the reason for his pacing. He had told the King that she was his bond-mate and while the queen knew they weren't she had taken it upen herself to only giving them one room. Fenris didn't want to take advantage of her or make her feel uncomfortable so now he was pacing around the room nervously. "Come to bed Leto." She said softly as she stared at him.

Fenris looked at her then at the bed and shook his head "I'm fine."

Maya rolled her eyes "Hold me amatus."

Fenris looked back at her "That's not....I don't want to hurt you."

Maya rolled onto her side putting her back to him "Either lay next to me and hold me or leave the room because if you keep pacing I'm going to freeze your feet to the floor."

Fenris smirked and despite his blush he moved towards the plush bed. They had been given a room in the royal wing of the palace and it along with the bed was quite spacious. He laid on his side next to her and pulled the blankets back over them "Sleep well vhenan."

Maya reached back and grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her letting their entwined hands lay against her stomach. Fenris could feel the slight bump of her stomach as she settled against him and relaxed "I trust you amatus." she whispered to ease his fear.

Fenris relaxed and held her as they drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
